


Mr. Kinney

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hot, raunchy, never-ending sex.  Brian pondering.  Thinking.





	Mr. Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I don’t know what I _did_ to deserve such a beautiful being. In all honesty, I know I didn’t do anything at all to deserve someone so trusting, perfect, beautiful, and loving. I know that I’m not a good person, especially not good enough for this blonde boy that sneaks into my bed in the middle of the night when I tell him to sleep on the couch. I know I’m not good enough for the boy that knows almost every inch of me. I know I’m not good enough for the blonde that has taken my soul and heart and has twisted them in ways that they have never been twisted before. I know I’m not deserving of Justin Taylor. I guess I’m just lucky to have him. I don’t guess, actually, I know I’m lucky to have such a perfect piece of art. 

I stare at him as he sleeps. The moonlight creeping through my blinds illuminate his pale, sleeping features. Due to the excellent butt–fucking hours before, he’s fully undressed. The deep blue comforter is pulled up to his narrow hips and one hand is, palm flat, resting on his lower stomach – Right over his belly button – and his other hand rest above his head and his fingers splayed slightly in his blonde locks. His head is tilted to the side as he lies on his back; his face is facing me so I can see every detail of the perfectly sculpted facial structure. His pouty lips are slightly parted, pink, and practically begging for me to kiss them right now. His long hair falls slightly into his closed eyes and my hand is tempted to brush it away.

I’m tempted to tell him I love him sometimes too.

I watch as his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes and I think back to all the good times I had with him but those quickly changed to the bad things that had happened. One stood out in my mind, at the moment, the most. That night after his prom had been one of the worst nights of my life. I remembered it in full detail. I could still hear the loud crack as the baseball bat thumping against Justin’s head and I could still hear and picture the loud thump of Justin’s full body weight falling down onto the cement. The very thought of the bashing causes my heart rate to speed up and a sick feeling to erupt into the pit of my stomach. I don’t know what I would’ve done if Justin hadn’t survived the coma.

I was slightly relieved whenever I made my late–night visits to the hospital to see if he was still alive and breathing and he always had been. And now he was here, with me, right now and I felt a swell of happiness grow inside me where I suppose my heart could be – Even though people are almost convinced that I don’t have a heart – and I slowly smile a small half–smile as my eyes wander back up to my lover’s face. I would never admit to him vocally that I think of him as a lover, even if that’s what he is, but I’m sure he knows that he is. I’m sure that he knows I love him with every part of my heart and soul. I’m also sure that he loves me back just as much.

Justin tells me all the time that he loves me and I wish that I could say the same thing but I can’t. I can never get up the nerve to actually say those three little words that mean something so big. A sigh escaped my lips I as place my full attention back on the sleeping blonde that looks way younger, at the moment, then eighteen. He looks like a small boy. My small boy. The small boy that I won’t ever let go again. After losing him to that fucking violin player for that short period of time I promised myself in silent words that I wouldn’t ever let Justin slip away from me like that. When Justin had gone off like that I had been torn into pieces despite my trying to be normal and non-caring.

I cared. More then I cared to admit.

But, as corny as it sounded, they were together and that was all that mattered. My hazel eyes slowly start to feel heavy from lack of sleep and they slide over to the clock not too far away from my bed. The large neon colors shine into the darkness, glaring the numbers: 1:30. I hadn’t slept once that night. As soon as Justin had came he had fallen asleep and I had watching him all night in deep thought. I found myself thinking a lot lately and all my thoughts revolve around the boy I love and care deeply about. Justin Taylor. Sunshine. And, not too coincidently, I realize, he is my sunshine.

______________________________________________

 

**xx**

 

_______________________________________________

“Rise and shine!”

I woke up a whole hour before Brian woke up even though I had the same problem of being tired due to my lack of sleep. I hadn’t slept at all last night contrary to my lover’s beliefs. I was awake the whole time. The whole time I felt Brian’s eyes soundlessly observe my body. I could feel the intensity of the gaze and I had decided to let him think I was asleep and let him look over me in the middle of the night. It was like a warm blanket of protectiveness had fallen over me as his eyes watched me as I “ _slept_.” I wondered if, when I was really sleeping, he watched me like he had last night.

I could practically feel his eyes boring holes into me.

Sweet and loving holes though.

Clad in a pair of my blue jeans – The top button unbuttoned – and a white apron – No shirt. Why use a shirt? Plus, I know he likes me without one. – I pad over to his bed, barefoot. The aroma of coffee, eggs, bacon and toast fill the morning air and flood the apartment. I always prided myself on being a good cook but it only counted when Brian said so, so I was hoping that I was a good cook this morning. That is… _if_ …Brian decides to get up sometime this morning before the eggs and bacon get cold and the coffee turns into disgusting, cold coffee instead of nice and hot and appetizing.

“Shut the fuck up, Sunshine.”

I smile slightly as his muffled voice – His face had buried itself into the pillow. – carried itself up to my ears and I shook my head. Brian, as it always turned out, wasn’t much of a morning person. Smiling, I placed my knees atop the comfortable bed and crawled on my knees to his still figure. His face was still facedown into the pillow and his breathing had turned back to slow, deep breaths. I realized he had fallen asleep again and it was too late and probably too dangerous to try and drag him out of bed again. Shaking my head – Slightly devastated that Brian would have to eat my breakfast after it had been reheated in the microwave… - I let myself fall down comfortably next to him.

My head hits the pillow and my hand immediately digs into his brown, thick, hair. Brian sleeps soundly most of the time so I’m sure that he won’t mind or even notice my fingers gently pulling and stroking his hair. My eyes travel over his beautiful and perfect body. The body of a God. I wonder, probably for the millionth time, how I cracked Brian Kinney and got to be the lucky boy to be able to keep him. We, I know, were made for each other. Partners. Lovers. As corny as that sounded, I knew it was true and I know that we’re made to be with each other forever. We love each other, even if Brian doesn’t ever say it, and that’s the way it’s supposed to be.

As I was off in my daydreaming Brian’s eyes slowly lift open and my attention is soon tuned in on the hazel eyed man. He obviously hadn’t been sleeping as soundly as I thought he had been and my fingers ceased their movements and I just watched him. My ocean blue eyes peered at him with a shyness that came natural and I wondered if he would be mad at me for slipping into bed and waking him up for a second time or in a good mood and ready to fuck me like he always seemed ready to do. I would be happy to take care of his morning hard-on if he’d let me. I slowly, despite the fact that he might kill me for waking him, offered him a half-smile.

“I made you breakfast.”

“I can smell.”

Well, that was better then ‘ _Shut the fuck up, Sunshine_.’ I smiled a full wide smile, the whites of my teeth showing, and quickly sat up in the bed. Now that he was up I could bring the food to him. That would, most likely, make him be in a better mood and not so grumpy. Humming to myself – You are my Sunshine seemed to be stuck in my head – I rolled out of the bed and padded back into the large, extravagant kitchen and began piling the hot eggs, a few pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, and a mug of coffee. Then I set it all on a trey and cheerfully carried it over to the bed. Brian had sat up while I had been gone, back leaning against the headboard, and hands resting in his lap; his eyes watched like a hawk.

I liked it when he watched me.

“Here ya go!”

“You don’t have to be so fucking _cheerful_ this early in the morning.”

He shot me a look of irritation and disgust but I knew, even if he didn’t know I knew, that he didn’t really mean it. I knew he didn’t care that I was cheerful in the morning, even if it was really the afternoon, and I knew he didn’t really mean it when he sounded so irritated with me. I rolled my eyes and slowly and carefully as to not spill the food crawled on me knees next to him on the bed, trey held carefully. When I reached him I placed the trey on his lap and then curled up next to him, but not touching him. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I rested on my side and watched as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. My lips curled into a satisfied smile when I saw a look of appreciation in his eyes.

“It’s not morning, Brian. It’s already _twelve_.”

“Wh-ever”

It came out garbled since he was speaking with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes once again and watched silently as he ate. Although he didn’t say it, I knew that he liked my cooking. I slowly pulled up into a sitting position and rested my own back against the headboard after I untied the apron from around my neck and waist. It was a hindrance since I was no longer cooking. I discarded it by throwing it on the floor. It was time to pester even though I knew it annoyed him. It annoyed him to have to admit that he actually liked something that didn’t have to do with my blow job skills or fucking skills.

“You like it.”

“It’s alright.”

I smiled a triumphant smile.

“That’s a confession.”

Brian looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and a look of irritation. I still knew that he wasn’t really irritated. I continued to let my mouth curl up into a satisfied smile.

“A confession of _what_?”

I told him flat out.

“You love it. You _looooove_ my cooking. You think it’s _more_ then just alright and you want _moooore_.”

Brian almost smiled, almost. I leant over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before making an attempt to get off the bed and clean up my mess in the kitchen, put the leftovers of breakfast in the fridge and then take a shower and get dressed to go do something. As much as I wanted to stay home with Brian I wouldn’t admit it. I wanted him to want me to stay home. I wanted him to tell me that he wanted me to stay so they could do something together. That would mean fucking but I really didn’t mind doing that. As long as it was with Brian. Suddenly my hand was being held captive and I was pulled back towards my lover who now had a smile on his face.

The plate of breakfast toppled over onto the floor as I bumped into it.

“You’re making a mess.”

I smirked up at Brian. I didn’t take the accusation seriously. After all, it was Brian’s fault that his breakfast had spilled onto the floor, not mine. My head was now being held captive by his other hand. It rested on the back of my head; his fingers curled into my hair and held my face just mere centimeters away from his. I was now on my hands and knees staring him in the eye, my gaze lingering away from his hazel pools to his luscious lips that looked very delicious to say the least. I lifted my gaze back up to meet his, peering out from beneath his dark lashes. My smirk turned into a small smile, I was aware that my cheeks were turning slightly pink by the intensity of his stare.

“I’m sorry, _Mr. Kinney_. I’ll clean it up  right away.”

His lips turned up in an amused smile and he pulled the hand that he was holding with slight force and I toppled forward so that one side of my body was resting on his lap, my head tilting so I could look up at him from where I was resting quite comfortably. It was even more comfortable after I slowly sat up and let each leg rest on either side of him, straddling him. I could feel his hardened cock from underneath the blankets press against my hard and growing harder by the second, cock. A small shudder and I was pressing my lips slowly and gently against his. I knew Brian would want to fuck; it was in his genes, but as for me? I wanted to fuck him, more like make love to him.

I hadn’t done it in so long. Brian was the fuck _er_ most of the time and I was the fuck- _ee_.

“Just wait,”

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

“You’ll have something _more_ to clean up when we’re through.”

I smiled, eyes half-closed, lips pressing against Brian’s again and nose brushing against his. My hands were both taken by Brian’s, fingers entwined and between our chests before he slowly brought both my arms up around his neck and I obediently left them there, fingers wrapped around the back of his slim neck, as his fingers trailed down my chest and slid the zipper down of my jeans. There had been a good reason for leaving the buttons undone. Brian’s lips moved a notch faster, tongues battling, and I lifted my hips up off his lap so he could slide the jeans off of my hips and down to my jeans. That’s as far as they went before he pulled his lips away from mine and was reaching over to the nightstand for a condom.

I stopped him, grabbing his wrist, his attention turning on me.

“I _want_ to make love to you.”

He opened his mouth to speak, probably to protest, but I really wouldn’t have any of it. I cut him off with a finger being placed on his soft, most kissable lips.

“I want to be _inside_ you.”

This time, to my relief, he didn’t open his mouth to talk or even protest. Brian, and it was kind of strange that he wouldn’t argue or give me a firm ‘no’, nodded and I slid off of his lap and he quickly turned over so that he was now lying on his stomach, blanket still hiding my view of his perfectly sculpted ass. With a small triumphant smile, I slid the blanket down and away from his flesh and hovered my body over his, my chest almost touching his back, my legs straddling his legs, my hands resting on either side of his head. My tongue made a trail from the nape of his neck down between his shoulder blades, and down his spine, and down all the way to the crack of his ass. A muffled moan, Brian’s face was buried deep in the pillow he was resting on, sounded in the quiet room.

I trailed my tongue all the way back up his ass and spine and back to my starting point. A few more sighs and gasps of pleasure sounded out of Brian’s mouth, they had all been muffled. Now my body rested fully a top Brian’s, my hand reached out to the nightstand and I grabbed the condom packet, tore it open with my teeth, and discarded the trash onto the floor without a care and slipped the condom onto my cock, so hard that it was almost painful. That done, I ran my hands down his tanned arms until they reached his own hands and I entwined my fingers with his and I pressed my dick inside of him, slowly, gently, and perfectly. Two twin gasps from the two of us released and Brian’s head lifted up from the pillow and leaned back against my shoulder.

Our lips met as I stilled any motion waiting for some type of response from my perfect lover. He responded by pushing back against me and I moved forward, body sliding against his in perfect, slow motion. Our lips parted and his head bowed away from my shoulder and my lips pressed against the nape of his neck and slid over to his shoulder. My hips pressed just slightly harder as to bury myself deeper inside the man that I loved with all my heart. His back arched against my stomach in time with each thrust, each thrust that brought me deeper and closer to coming, Teeth biting into his shoulder, I tore one hand away from one of his and slid it down his side, under his chest, and to his dick; my hand moved over his shaft in rhythm to each sensual thrust.

“Fuck, _Justin_.”

I smiled against his shoulder.

“I _am_.”

My fingers continued stroking, over his head, over the slit and that earned me a moan from the brunette moving with me, below me. I felt pre-cum on my fingers as my fingers moved faster as did my thrust. I would come soon as would he and I wanted to make it perfect. Then we came, at the same time, in unison. Two twin moans filtered into the crackling air and I collapsed on top of him with a loud, satisfied sigh. I didn’t slide out of him just yet, I wanted to stay buried deep inside of him forever. I felt safe and comfortable there. The only noise that could be heard was our labored breathing as my clean hand entwined with one of Brian’s. My other hand, which was wet and sticky with Brian’s cum, slid out from under him and at the same time, I slid my dick out of the comfortable homely place called his ass.

With a soft sigh, Brian turned over on his back, me still on top of him, now straddling him once again. Smiling teasingly, I lifted my free hand to my lips and slowly wrapped my tongue around my index finger cleaning off Brian’s salty, bodily fluid. Still smiling, my mouth moved to my middle finger and took it whole. I could already feel Brian grow hard under me all over again and I couldn’t help but feel satisfied about the fact that it was _me_ doing this to him. _Me_ making his dick hard. _Me_ living with him and having this kind of affect on him. A small smirk plastered on his face, Brian lifted the upper-half of his body off the bed, his hands holding him up. His lips pressed hungrily against mine, one of his hands guiding my finger out of my mouth, and our lips moved together in perfect synch once again. He tasted so good and I knew that I would never, even in a whole fucking life time, get enough of Brian Kinney.

My lips pulled away from his.

“I want you to fuck me, _Mr. Kinney_.”

He smirked.

“You have some weird infatuation with calling me that don’t you?”

I nodded, smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

“Yeah and when I do…I picture you as a _Boy Scouts leader_. You in that uniform turns me on…and…by the feeling of your _cock_ …it turns you on too.”

I heard him laugh through his nose and as I stared at the visual that I was having for the first time – I never really did picture Brian as a boy scouts leader before. – I almost laughed. Brian Kinney in that khaki uniform was truly a site to see to say the least. Brian pressing his lips back against mine brought me back to the present and I hungrily meshed my lips with his. His hands buried themselves deep in my hair and then, all of the sudden; he was pushing me roughly off of his lap and onto my back. With a small smile, a cocky smile mind you, he pushed himself off the bed.

“I want to take a shower, _Mr. Taylor_.”

______________________________________________

 

**xx**

 

_______________________________________________

Having Justin Taylor make love to you was a heart-stopping experience to say the least. I would never admit it vocally, I don’t think, but I would admit it to myself. In my head, where it couldn’t be used against me someday. That was the second time that he had made love to me, the second time in a long time, the second time that he had had complete and utter control over everything and I had enjoyed it. I felt a swell of pride knowing that he was mine and would, probably, always be mind and only mine. I also felt that weird feeling where my heart was. A fluttery feeling that felt good but foreign at the same time.

It was amazing; what the blonde did to my insides. It was also amazing how hard I could get by just looking at him. Even if he was just standing there taking someone’s order at the diner it could make me hard. Then he would walk away to retrieve the order, tight pants hugging at his delectable bubble butt, and his hips swaying unconsciously. I would sit in my booth and hope that he could take a break for a little trip to the bathroom. Just one small quick trip. Most of the time, those trips were taken. Deb was a kind hearted soul. Now, as I walked towards the bathroom to take my shower I hoped that Justin would follow. I didn’t need to hope for long for I could hear his bare feet padding quickly behind me.

Soon his arms were wrapping around my waist, I felt a small shudder run through my body as I felt his cock brush against my ass. As we toddled towards the shower door I placed my hands over his, fingers entwining with his, and I held tightly. Soon we were both standing under the hot, misty spray of steaming water lathering the other with soap. Our hands moving slowly and not once lifting from each other’s skin. I was surprised to see that in the whole hour that it took to wash each other that we didn’t lift our hands off of each other once. Even when we would stop every few minutes to press our lips against each other’s and have a battle of the tongues for a few seconds and then set back on running our soapy hands over each other’s backs, shoulders, chests, cock’s and hair. My cock, and his I was happy to note, stayed hard as rocks the whole time. Until I could no longer take it anymore. I needed to fuck him and I needed to fuck him _now_.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?”

The blonde blinked and his soapy hands stopped, resting on my chest, and he looked up at me with familiar lust, not too hidden, embedded in his blues. I was sure my eyes resembled his quite a lot and I felt that strange feeling where my heart was located again. For the millionth time that morning and/or afternoon I noticed how beautiful he was. How beautiful he looked with his blonde hair clinging to the side of his face and his blue eyes shining and the way the steam from the heat of the shower billowed around him and how the light above illuminated his pale skin and perfection. He nodded as I knew he would.

“Fuck me.”

I smiled.

“No, _Mr. Kinney_?”

The blonde boy’s tasteful lips pulled up into a large smile, the whites of his teeth showing and shining brilliantly in the light.

“I knew you liked it… _Mr. Kinney_.”

Without another word, I reached past him and grabbed a condom from the stash that I kept in the shower. I maintained eye contact with him as I ripped open the packet with my teeth and spit the trash down onto the shower floor and then continued to keep eye contact as my fingers nimbly slid the condom over my hard cock. Justin slowly turned around and backed up so his back was leaning comfortably against my chest. Teeth nipping at the lobe of his ear, I rammed forward and pressed him up against the glass shower wall. His right cheek was pressed against the glass, his eyes were gracefully shut, and his lips were parted. His hands were pressed up, palm flat, against the glass.

One of my hands reached down and around his hips to get a grip of his cock. I would return the favor. “ _Ohhh_ …” slid out of his mouth as my hand skillfully slid up and down his wet, hard cock. My other arm wrapped tightly and firmly around his stomach and I slid my dick into his tight ass, his body sliding up just slightly against the glass in the process. That earned me another moan of appreciation and pleasure. “ _Gooo_ …” And I did. I thrusted at harder and faster rhythm then he had done with me in the bedroom. With each thrust I received either a “ _Bri_ …” or a “ _Mr. K-Kinney_ …” if he felt like joking. I rammed harder into his perfect ass after each moan or whimper I received from the blonde.

My fingers that were wrapped around Justin’s dick moved faster as my hips drove faster. I knew he would come soon if I didn’t stop moving my hand. My stroking fingers slowed by my hips did not. My hands stopped moving over his shaft just slightly as to match the speed of my hips and thrust. Soon he came into the palm of my hand and just mere seconds later I came. A loud moan was quickly swallowed by Justin’s mouth as he tilted his head backwards to capture my lips with his. In the process of the kiss my dick slid out of his ass and my hand holding his dick slid up his chest, spreading his cum over his chest. It was quickly washed away by the steaming water that still poured over our bodies like a waterfall.

Slowly, Justin turned around in my arms so that his back was now leaning heavily against the glass instead of his stomach. His hands slid up my chest until they rested on my shoulders. I pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss and then pulled away, faces mere centimeters away from each other’s. A small, shy, lazy smile adorned his face and I smiled in response to it and leant forward to kiss him on his neck and leave a small mark there with my teeth. I know he’ll walk around and show it off proudly because I know he’s proud of me and proud of having me and just…proud. A small smile tilting at the corners of my lips, I pull back and we stare at each other in the eyes for what seems like eternity before Justin breaks the silence with something I don’t know how to respond to.

“I love you, Brian.”

I blink. I don’t know how to answer this. I can’t possibly tell him my true feelings. I can’t possibly tell him how I feel inside. I can’t possibly tell him words that can’t ever slip out of my lips. But, he smiles a wide smile anyway. He smiles a wide smile when I don’t answer because he knows. Because he knows what I feel inside. He could see right through me as if I was invisible. He can read my emotions. The emotions in my eyes. He can see right through my unloving façade. He knows, without me saying, that I love him and I’m glad that he knows. I’m glad I don’t have to say it out loud. I’m glad he understands.


End file.
